The Talking Eevee
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: In Lilycove City, there's a Pokémon contest, and two coordinators, Serena and Dawn are participating in it. But plans changed when they meet a human speaking, shiny color Eevee that is endangered of being captured by a poacher. Plus, this Eevee has a dream to be in a Pokémon Contest. Can the two coordinators protect the Eevee and help makes it's dream come true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Poor Eevee

In the Hoenn Region of Lilycove City, there is going to be a Pokemon Contest. Many trainers for all over are training their Pokemon and their moves to be as good as they can. Amount the trainers, there is a young girl who was a performer and is now traveling around the region to practice her performances. That girl is Serena.

Serena used to be a Pokemon Performer in the Kalos Region. Now she is traveling the Hoenn Region to be a Pokemon Coordinator. Right now, she is practicing her performance with Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon. She is very excited about it, but is still practicing her performance.

Serena calls out, "Alright Sylveon, use fairy wind!

"Vee!" Sylveon cries out, and creates a tornado of pink wing and pink flower petals.

"And now, use swift! And then jump on the swift!" Serena adds.

Sylveon creates a stream of stars, and are flying around the wind. With that, Sylveon jumps on the star and is riding on the wind.

"Pancham! Use stone edge at the middle of the fairy wind!" Serena calls out.

Pancham runs to the middle of the wind, and prepares its' paws to glow blue. Then slams it's paws to the ground, and giant rocks spread around the area. That causes the fairy wind to departs. Sylveon jumps off of the swift and lands on the ground in front of Serena, and the stars spread around the area.

Sylveon and Pancham cry out with their smiles on the faces to see the sight of the moves became something stellar.

Serena happily says, "That's good Sylveon, Pancham. I think it's about time we take a break.

Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon calls out as they nod their heads, and follow their trainer to the Pokemon Center. Just then, they begin to hear rustling in the bushes.

Serena looks at the bushes, and questions, "What was that?"

The bushes begin to rustle even more. Her three Pokemon are ready to attack to protect their trainer. As the bushes move, whatever it is is getting closer and closer. As the three Pokemon are about to attack, something has come out of the bushes, and it's anything but dangerous.

"Its… its an… Eevee!" Serena says in surprise.

Indeed, it is an Evee. However, this Eevee is different, the coat and eye color is different. This Eevee's coat is silver with white collar fur and tip on the tail, and the eye color is blue.

"It is an Eevee, but the coat and eye color are different," Serena says to herself.

Taking a closer look at the small Pokemon, Serena notices cuts, bruises, and dirt marks all over the silver coat, and is limping on the front right leg.

Serena gasps, "I… I think it's hurt.

Serena runs towards the Eevee to see what kind of condition it is in. Eevee becomes nervous to see Serena, that it tries to best to run, but the injured leg makes it impossible to do so. It falls on it's side while trying to run.

Serena gets down on her knees, and says, "Please don't run away. You're injured very bad, and you need help. Please, let me take you to see Nurse Joy."

Braixen and the other Pokemon communicate with Eevee trying to reason with it. The silver Eevee is hesitating about it, then looks at Serenna. Seeing the gentle smile, the carrying eyes, the Eevee can tell Serena really cares, and wants to help.

Suddenly, Serena hears the Eevee says, "H-he-help… help… me."

Serena becomes stunned, and believes she is hearing things.

But the Eevee says, "Please… Do-don't… don't let him… f-f-ind… me."

Then the Eevee collapses from exhaustion and the injuries it has received. Becoming very worried, Serena picks up the Eevee, and she is on the verge of shedding tears. Serena then takes the poor Pokemon to the center so Nurse Joy can help. There are a lot that it traveling to her mind: How can this Eevee talk? How did it got hurt? Who is this him it has mention? All Serena knows is that this Eevee is hurt, and appears to be in trouble. What's more, she needs to get Eevee to the center and fast.

In the Pokemon Center, many people along with their pokemon are doing their routine. They talk to other trainers, have their Pokemon check ups and recover, have food, and get acquainted with each other.

At the front desk, there is another coordinator who is receiving her pokemon from Nurse Joy. This coordinator is Dawn from the Sinnoh Region. She is traveling around the Hoenn Region to fulfil her dream to be a top coordinator like her mother in her day.

Nurse Joy carries a tray full of pokeballs while Chansey is carrying a Piplup on a bed cary.

Nurse Joy puts the tray on the table, and says, "Alright Dawn, your Pokemon checkup are all good."

Thank you Nurse Joy," Dawn replies, taking her Pokeballs.

Piplup calls out as it jumps off the car and on to the table. Then walks over to it's trainer.

Dawn smiles, and says, "Hi Piplup. Glad to see you doing great. Ready for the Pokemon Contest tomorrow."

Piplup calls out with confidence. Dawn giggles to see her first Pokemon showing on how positive it is. Dawn puts her pokeballs inside the backpack. After that, she puts her backpack on, and hold on to her Pokemon.

Just then, Serena with the injured Eevee in ehr arms, and her Pokemon run into the center. They fastly reach the front desk in a frantic state.

"Nurse Joy help! This Eevee is injured very badly," Serena panics.

Nurse Joy and Dawn gasp in shock to see the condition the Eevee is in.

Nurse Joy takes the Eevee as she says, "The poor thing. Don't worry, we'll get it medical attention right away.

Nurse Joy turns to Chancey, and says, "Chancey, must get this patient to the emergency room."

"Chancey!" Chancey calls out, and brings the bed cart.

Nurse Joy then puts the Eevee on the bed car, and both she and her assistant takes the injured Pokemon to the emergency room.

Dawn asks the new comer, "What happened to that poor Eevee?!"

"I don't know. It came out of the bushes and looked injured and tired. It was covered in scratching and bruises. And I think it's paw's injured too," Serena explains

Dawn says in concern, "That's awful."

"You want to know what's unbelievable. That Eevee talked. I mean talked like a person," Serena adds.

"It talked?" Dawn questions.

Serena nods her head, and says, "Yes. I never heard of a talking Eevee. Then again, I had a lot of encounters with a talking Meowth…"

"Wait! Did you saw a talking Meowth?" Dawn asks.

"Um, yes," Serena answers, looking a bit skeptic.

Suspecting the Pokemon Serena is referring to, Dawn asks, "By any chance did that Meowth happen to be a part of an Organization called Team Rocket."

Serena gasps, and says, "That's right. How do you know that?"

"Because I had trouble with them in the Sinnoh Region. They always try to take other people's Pokemon. Especially my friend's Pikachu."

"Pikachu?" Serena quietly questions.

She begins to wonder if she knows a certain someone who has a Pikachu.

Serena asks, "By any chance, does the trainer who has the Pikachu is name Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?"

"Yeah! Are you saying you traveled with him and Pikachu?!" Dawn asks in surprise.

"I did. In fact, I met Ash when I was little, and I traveled with him in the Kalos Region. That's where I'm from," Serena answers.

"No way! I traveled with Ash when he was at the Sinnoh Region," Dawn says.

"Wow! I guess we both have lots of adventures with him," Serena happily replies.

"You can say that again. By the way, my name is Dawn," Dawn says, introducing herself.

"Hi Dawn. My name is Serena," Serena happily replies.

In the forest close to Lilycove City, many Pokemon are running away in fear and fright. Just then, a Scizor, a Sneasel, a Tangela, a Fearow, a Houndoom and a Seviper are chasing the other Pokemon. However, they are not interested in them, they're looking for a specific Pokemon.

Soon a man join the other Pokemon to look around. The man is tall, around his thirties, and a bit muscular. He has black hair, and a car on his right cheek going over his eye. He is wearing a black shirt, with light brown cargo pants, brown combat boots. The man looks around for the Pokemon he is looking for.

He then notices small paw prints on the floor.

He says to himself, "So… The target when this way after all."

He and his Pokemon head his way towards Lilycove City. He knows that the target he is seeking is in the city, and will stop at nothing to capture it.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Dawn and Serena are talking to each other about their adventures with Ash as they are having lunch on one of the tables. They have talk about the good time, the adventures time, and the scary ones. Either way , they end up getting a good laugh about it.

Serena giggles, and says, "I would never guess that Pikachu destroyed your bike with its thunderbolt."

"Yeah. I wasn't very please about it at first, but I let it slide because it was being chased by Team Rocket," Dawn says.

"I know those guys never quit bothering us or stealing other people's Pokemon," Serena says.

"I know," Dawn agrees.

Then she asks, "So you're traveling to be a Pokemon Coordinator after being a Pokemon Performer back in the Kalos Region?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to help me with my Pokemon performance. Plus it will also help with my battling skills as well," Serena says.

Dawn asks, "How many ribbons do you have so far?"

"I only have two. What about you?" Serena answers.

"I got three. And I'm hoping to earn my fourth too," Dawn says.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I'm planning on earning my third ribbon here," Serena says with a grin on her face.

Dawn laughs, "Looks like we're becoming rivals now."

"I guess we're are," Dawn says.

Serena sadly sighs, and asks, " I wonder how is Eevee is doing? It sure is taking a while for the treatment to be done."

"I know what you mean. I can't imagine what Eevee's been through," Dawn says.

"And whatever it is someone seems to be involved," Serena says with a serious look.

"Why you say that?" Dawn asks.

"Because when we first met Eevee, it was saying 'Please, don't let him find me.' From from Eevee is saying, it's possible that someone attacked it. But Eevee didn't say if it was a human or a Pokemon," Serena explains.

"If it was a human, that means a Pokemon poacher must be involved," Dawn says.

"Could be, but we won't know until Eevee feels better," Serena says.

Just the Nurse Joy walk to the table to tell her about Eevee's progress.

Seeing Nurse Joy, Serena asks, "How is Eevee?"

"Eevee will be fine, but it's been badly hurt. I was able to treat the cuts, bruises, and its paw, but the paw is broken and will have to say off of it for a while," Nurse Joy explains.

"Poor Eevee, is it going to be alright?" Dawn asks in concern.

"Eevee will have to stay in the center for a while to heal, but it will recover. I can't imagine what could have happen to it," Nurse Joy says, feeling sorry for Eevee.

Seren and Dawn look at each other with concern. Then turn back to Nurse Joy.

Serena asks, "Could we see it?"

"Of course," Nurse Joys answers, nodding her head.

Nurse Joy escort Serena and Dawn to see the injured Eevee. The two girls follow the nurse inside the emergency room. They they reach the room where the Eevee, they can see it wrapped in bandages. There's one wrapped on its paw, on its head, it's left ear, on its stomach, and on its tail .Serena and Dawn eyes water to see the condition of the pokemon.

Serena turns to Nurse Joy and asks, "Will it be alright?"

"Eevee is very weak and injured, but it will recover in time," Nurse Joy says.

Dawn asks, "Nurse Joy, do you know if there are any Pokemon causing trouble or Pokemon Poachers around?"

"Now that you mention it, there rumored to be a ruthless Pokemon Poacher who goes by the name of Scar to be around the forest close to town," Nurse Joy says.

Dawn and Serena gasp in shock.

"Are you sure?" Serena asks.

"Yes," Nurse Joy answers.

Then she asks, "Why are you asking?"

"Well, you see… the Eevee actually talked like a person, and… I think this Pokemon Poacher Scar is after it," Serena answers in concern.

"What?!" Nurse Joy exclaims.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Pokemon's Dream

Sometime later, Eevee is beginning to open it's blue eyes, and let out a yawn in reply. When it tries to get up, the Eevee feels the pain on it's paw, and lays back down on it's tummy. Eevee looks around to see that it's not in the forest anymore. Eevee finds itself in a room that has a large window, a few medical computers, and it's laying down on a bed.

Eevee tiredly wonder, "Where… am I?"

"I… I need to get away before he finds me," Eevee says to itself.

Eevee begins to get up again as it feels the pain on it's body. Once it's up, the little Eevee begins to walk as it limps, and manages to get off the bed and onto the floor. Then the determined Eevee continues to limp as it tries to leave the room.

Outside of the room, Serena, Dawn, and Nurse Joy are talking about the condition Eevee is in. However, Nurse Joy is having trouble believing that Eevee can talk and the kind of danger it's in.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I heard Eevee talking," Serena says.

"And if that poacher is around here, Eevee is in danger," Dawn says.

"Yes. But I'm still having the trouble believing it can talk. But the possibility of Eevee being in danger I'm willing to believe," Nurse Joy replies.

As the three continue to walk, the door that Eevee has open, and the little pokemon continues to leave the room as it continues to limp on it's paw. Eevee recognizes one of the girl to be the one that has help her, but knows that it can't stay to say high. So Eevee continues to be on it's way.

Piplup looks at the conversation it's trainer is in. When Piplup looks at the hall, it becomes stunned to see the Eevee is walking away from them.

Piplup panics to get it's trainer's attention ,"Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi…"

Hearing the water Pokemon crying out, the three look down to see it in apanic.

Dawn kneels down to her Pokemon, and asks, "Piplup, what's the matter?"

Piplup turns to face the halls, crying out as it points towards the hall. When Dawn looks to where Piplup is looking at, she gasp in shock to see the sight.

Dawn exclaims, "Eevee is limping away!"

Nurse Joy and Serena become shocked and look to see Eevee is up, and is trying to leave while it still injured. Nurse Joy, Serena, Dawn, and Piplup chase after it. Eevee tries it best to find a way out of the hallway, but isn't able to get so far because of it's injuries. Not to mention Nurse Joy gently grabs Eevee, and picks it up from the ground.

Nurse Joy hold Eevee, and says, "I'm sorry, but you can't go anywhere with the injuries. You need to rest."

Eevee tries to move out of Nurse Joy's arms, but the injuries are making it less easy on it.

"Please Eevee, you're still hurt and you need to rest in order to get better," Dawn says.

"She's right. You need to save your energy, and you're not safe with your injuries," Serena says.

Eevee stops moving, and says, "I can't. He's after me."

Nurse Joy and Dawn gasp in surprise to see Eevee is actually talking in a human voice. And by the voice, Eevee is a girl.

"You really can talk?" Nurse Joy questions.

"Yes. I can talk really well. But I must get going," Eevee says.

"Eevee, I know that you're trying to get away from someone, but you can't with the condition you're in," Dawn says.

"Dawn's right, you must say in the medical room until you're better," Nurse Joy.

Eevee sighs, "Okay. and I guess I can't go see the Pokemon Contest like this. Even though I really want to be a part of it."

"Pokemon Contest?" Dawn question.

Serena and Dawn look at each other with confused looks, then turn back to Eevee.

"Well, you see, I've always been a big fan of Pokemon Contests. Seeing the moves us Pokemon can do to make them look good is amazing. I practice my moves so that someday I can be in it," Eevee explains, showing a smile on its face.

"Wow! So you love Pokemon Contests," Dawn says.

Eevee nods her head, "Yeah. I first became interested when I saw a contest on t.v one day. I believe it's the one from the Sinnoh League. What really caught my attention and inspired me to want to be in a contest is on the final round. There was one girl coordinator name Zoey who has a Glameow and a Gallade and the other coordinator name Dawn with a Piplup and Togekiss. It was the most amazing contest battle I have ever seen. At the end, the Zoey won the contest with little amount of points she has when the time is up."

Dawn gasp with a smile, "Hey, that was the final round contest battle I was in with Zoey!"

"Really?! That was you battle with her. You sure look different than what you were wearing in the contest," Eevee replies with a smile.

"Well yeah. I don't wear those clothes all the time," Dawn relies.

"So in a way, it was Dawn's contest battle is what inspired you to be part of Pokemon Contests," Serena says.

"Yeah. I traveled along Hoenn to see all kind of battles, but whenever there's a contest in the town I'm in, I go to watch it from the t.v or get in the stadium to watch the pormance. I was actually going to watch the Lilycove contest…" Eevee explains with glee.

But becomes sad and nervous as it says, "That is, until that horrible man and his Pokemon attacked me. He said people will pay millions for a shiny Eevee with blue color eyes and I can talk. It scares to to hear that he wants to sell me to who knows who."

"That's awful," Nurse Joy says, looking stunned.

Dawn says with a determined look, "No need to worry Eevee, we'll protect you from that man."

"That's right, we won't let him hurt another part of your fur," Serena says.

"Thank you," Eevee replies with a smile.

"Nut remember, you need to get some rest and give your injuries time to heal. Alright," Nurse Joy replies.

Eevee nods its head, "Okay."

"And no need to worry, the Pokemon Contest in Lilycove City is only three days away so there's still time for you to get better," Dawn says.

"I'm glad," Eevee replies.

Eevee then lets out a yawn and is looking rather tired.

Seeing the tired look, Nurse Joy says, " I think now will be a good time to give Eevee some sleep. You both can come by later."

"Yes Nurse Joy," Serena replies.

After leaving the room to let Eevee have some sleep, Serena and Dawn decide to practice for their Pokemon Contest. What better way to practice than a Pokemon battle by the contest rules. Serena is using Braixen and Dawn is using Togekiss.

Serena calls out, "Braixen use flamethrower!"

Braixen uses the stick that light up and launch the powerful flame.

Then Dawn calls out, "Togekiss use aura sphere!"

Togekiss unleashes a speare of light blue aura and launch it at the flamethrower. The aura sphere and the flamethrower are hit at each other force. Soon enough, both attack explode and sparkles begin to surround the area.

Then Dawn shotus, "Now use Air Slash!"

Togekiss wings glow, and then launches some slashes from it's wings.

"Braixen use Fire Blast!" Serena calls out.

Braixen uses the stick to create a fire, and then uses it to create a flame going through five directions and aim it at the Togekiss. The air slash cause the fire blast to be cut to pieces.

Then Dawn calls out, "Use aura sphere!"

Togekiss uses the aura sphere at Braixen, and knocks it to the ground. The pokemon has become dizzy from the blast of the aura sphere.

Serena runs over, and asks, "Braixen, are you okay?"

"Xen," Braixen calmly calls out, feeling dizzy.

"Is Braixen okay?" Dawn asks.

"Braixen's okay, it just needs some rest," Serena answers.

"That's good. I think Togekiss can use some rest too," Dawn replies.

"Toge!" Togekiss calls out.

After the battle and later in the evening, Serena and Dawn are having dinner with their Pokemon. The Pokemon are having some Pokemon Food, Poffins and Pokepuffs. And the Pokemon love the taste of the poffins and the puffs.

"Those looks like good puffs Serena," Dawn complements.

Serena answers, "Yeah. And the poffins you made looks good too."

"Thanks. I learned our to make poffins from my mom. Of course, while I was on my journey I was able to make my own recipes," Dawn says.

"That's great. I made specialized Pokepuffs for my pokemon. I even put berries in my puffs to give my Pokemon Energy. Of course for Braixen, I put a twig on it," Serena explains.

"A twig? That's interesting," Dawn comments.

"Yeah. I guess Pokepuff and Poffins are alike in some way, but they are made differently," Serena replies.

Serena becomes a bit saden, and says, "I wonder how Eevee is doing?"

"Yeah. I'm wondering about it myself. I hope it's doing okay," Dawn replies.

"Me too," Serena sadly replies.

Dawn has an idea, "I know, maybe we can visit Eevee tomorrow to see how it doing? And we can ask Nurse Joy if we can show Eevee our contest performance. I'm sure that will cheer it up for sure."

"Dawn, that's a great idea," Serena agrees with a smile.

Dawn nods her head, and says, "Then it's settled, tomorrow we'll give Eevee a good Pokemon Contest Performance that I'm sure it will love."

"Right. Let's do it," Serena says.

The two girls nod their heads in reply.

In the forest outside of Lilycove City, the Pokemon Poacher, Scar has reach the outskirt of the forest, and look to see the city. HE suspects that the target he is looking for is in the city somewhere. He decides that tomorrow he is going to search for the target and capture it once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Performance Demonstration

The next day, all the Pokemon Coordinators are on their final day of practice before the Pokemon Contest start in two more days. In the Pokemon Center having breakfast with their Pokemon, Serena and Dawn are also discussing on the pre performance they are planning to do for Eevee.

"Alright, after Braixen uses it fire blast I will use Buneary' ice beam attack," Dawn says.

"Sounds interesting," Serena says.

Dawn nods her head, "I got that inspiration from an ice cream bar that has tomato berry jelly inside."

"That's amazing. You made a contest move from a desert," Serena says, sounding impressed.

"Not as much as you used your Pokemon's attack to create a blooming flower from your Master Class Performance," Dawn replies.

"And I'll bet Eevee will have a fun time seeing what you didn't for the appeals round during your Sinnoh Grand Festival," Serena complements.

The two girls then giggle with smiles on their faces. Just then, Nurse Joy walks over with the talking, shiny, Eevee in her arms.

"Hello girls, I'll be happy to let you know that Eevee is doing a lot better now. It will still need to be off of its pay, but Eevee is going a lot better now," Nurse Joy says with a smile.

Serena and Dawn smile to hear the good news.

Eevee nods its head, "Yep. I'm feeling a lot better now."

Eevee turns it's head to face Nurse Joy, and says, "Thank you Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome," Nurse Joy replies with glee.

She then puts Eevee on the table where the Coordinators are.

"I need to go finish tending the other Pokemon. I wish you two good luck with the Pokemon Contest tomorrow," Nurse Joy says.

"Thank you," Serena and Dawn reply.

Nurse Joy leaves the table, to meet with her Chancey to take care the other Pokemon. Serena, Dawn, their Pokemon, and Eevee are alone now.

"So Eevee, how are you feeling?" Dawn asks.

"I'm feeling much better now. But I still need to rest my paw for another few days. On the plus side, I feel like I got my strength back," Eevee answers with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," Serena says.

"And I hope you're ready Eevee," Dawn happily replies.

"Ready? Um, yeah I'm ready. But for what?" Eevee questions as she answers Dawn's question.

"You'll see," Dawn answers, showing a big smile on her face.

Dawn and Serena bring Eevee outside and place her on the bench in front of the battlefield close to the Pokemon Center. Dawn has her Buneary and Quilava next to her, while Serena has her Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon with her. Dawn's other Pokemon are at Eevee's side.

"So what are you guys doing?" Eevee asks.

"Dawn and I decided to show you some of our contest performance," Serena says.

"We're going to give you your own personal show," Dawn adds.

Eevee eyes sparkles with a big smile, "Really?!"

"That's right. We're going to show you some of the Pokemon performance we did during our previous ones, "Serena says.

Then Dawn says, "We'll be saving our new performance for the Pokemon Contest tomorrow."

"Wow! I can't wait to see it," Eevee says with glee.

Dawn nods her head, "Alright. Serena will go first by showing you her Pokemon Performance moves."

"And then, Dawn will shout you one of her contest performance," Serena adds.

"Alright," Eevee says, nodding her head.

Dawn then puts Buneary and Quilava back in their pokeballs. Serena and her other Pokemon runs back, and sit with Eevee and the others. Dawn then put the pokeballs in her blue capsules. Then put the seals to use.

Dawn raises her pokeballs in the air, as she calls out, "Quilava! Buneary! Spot light!"

Then she throws the two pokeballs in the air. At the same time, the two pokeballs release the two Pokemon as they are being surrounded by a light green ribbon. A giant green ribbon surrounds the two Pokemon and become a giant green bow. Then disappears into sparkles that falls like calm snow. Then the two Pokemon land on the ground.

Buneary starts up by jumping a few times, and then jump high into the air.

Dawn calls out, "Buneary, use ice beam!"

Buneary spins around in the air as it uses ice beam. The ice beam is creating a long stream that goes up and down, and one large loop. When Buneary is finish, there is an frozen roller coaster with a nice pillar in the middle.

Then Dawn calls out, "Now Quilava, use flame wheel!"

Quilava begins to somersaults as flame from its head turns itself into a giant ball of flames. Then using the flame wheel, Quilava travels up the ramp of the coaster and begins to slide down. Buneary joins in. The two Pokemon are riding on the frozen roller coaster, and they are both having a fun time.

Serena, and all the other Pokemon are having a great time seeing the performance. Eevee is especially excited to see the frozen roller coaster right before it's eyes.

"Buneary, use ice beam one more time!" Dawn says.

Buneary jumps off the coaster and on the pillar in the middle. Then creates an ice beam.

Then Dawn says, "Quilava, use smoke screen now!"

Quilava then start to create smoke from its mouth as Buneary is creating the ice beam. Everyone watch to see the ice beam and the smoke screen are being used together.

Finally, Dawn calls out, "Kay now Quilava!"

Quilava then uses the flames from its head to create wings of flames and the smoke disappears. Quilava is now on top of at pretty pokeball made of clear ice with Buneary inside.

Serena claps her hands, as she says, "That was truly amazing!"

All the pokemon begin to clap and cheer for the great performance.

Eevee happily cheers, "That was awesome and beautiful! This is better than seeing it on t.v!"

"Thank you Eevee. I knew you love it!" Dawn says with glee.

After clearing up the battlefield from the ice, Serena is at the middle of the battlefield with Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon. They are all wearing clothes and accessories from their Pokemon Performance.

First Serena taps her feet. Braixen shakes it tail. Pachnam adjust it sunglasses. Sylveon taps it feet on the ground. Soon, both the trainer and her Pokemon begins to dance. Braixen twirls around. Pancham does back flips.

Then Serena calls out, "Braixen, use flamethrower! Pancham, use dark pulse!"

Both of the Pokemon hear their trainer and begin to perform their attack. Braixen uses it stick to use the flamethrower and performs the attack. Pancham that has jump into the air uses dark pulse. The two attacks combine and create an orb that is in the air.

Then Serean says, "Sylveon, use swift!"

Sylveon uses its attack to create multiple stars, that travels into the orb that changes to a gold color. Then explodes into shimmering sparkles that surrounds the area.

Braixen twils it's stick. And uses it create half a circle out of fire. Braixen throws it, and passes the stick to Serena. When Serena catches it, she creates the other half of the circle to create a large circle made of fire.

Dawn, Eevee and the other Pokemon are very excited.

"That is so cool!" Dawn says.

"I can't wait to see what happens next," Eevee adds with sparkles in its eyes.

Serena and her Pokemon stay there for a minute. Then Serena raises her arm, and she along with her Pokemon begin to dance again. Pancham jumps in the air, and slams it's paw to the ground creating a stone edge attack in a circle like the fire.

Next, Sylveon jumps on top of the stone edge attack. Then jumps up in the air, and create a fairy wind that surrounds the area. The fairy wind cause Serena, Braixen, and Pancham to be lifted into the air. Dawn, Eevee, and the other Pokemon gasp in surprise and astonished to see what is happening.

Serena calls out, "Here we go!"

On que, Pancham uses dark pulse. Sylveon uses swift. And finally, Braixen uses fire blast. Soon the three combine together. Soon the fair wing is also combined with all the attacks as well. The attacks begins to swirl up to create a flower bud that blooms into a five petal flower. The outside is pinks, and the inside is shimmering orange yellow flame. The red orb in the orb explode into shimmer gold sparkles.

Soon, the flow disappears into the fair wind, and vanish into thin air. In the middle under the disappearing flower, Serena and her Pokemon have their hands, paws, and in Sylveon's case, ribbon like feeler to each other, and they dance together. Serena lets go, and twirl a bit.

She raises her hand, and shouts, "Finish!"

Dawn, Eevee, and the other Pokemon clap and cheer with smiles on their faces.

"Serena that was astonishing!" Eevee shouts with a big smile on its face.

"That was truly amazing!" Dawn adds.

Serena smiles, and says, "Thanks!"

Suddenly, they begin to hear clapping noises. When the two girls and Pokemon look to see who the person clapping is, Dawn is surprised to see who the person is. The girl has short vermilion hair, dark red eyes, and light tan like skin. She is wearing a burgundy long sleeve shirt, an orange vest, light blue jeans, and brown color combat shoes.

Dawn happily exclaims, "Zoey!"

"Hey Dawn, nice to see you here," Zoey says with a smile.

Dawn walks over to her, and says, "I'm guessing you're here for the Pokemon contest."

"You know it," Zoey replies.

Dawn turns to see Serena holding Eevee and the other Pokemon are walking to see the new girl joining their group.

Dawn happily says, "Zoey, this is my new friend Serena. Serena, this is my friend Zoey."

"Hi Zoey, it's nice to meet you," Serena says.

"Nice to meet you too," zoey replies.

"And guess what, Serena traveled around with Ash when he was in the Kalos Region," Dawn says.

"Wow! That's cool," Zoey replies.

Zoey looks down, and notices the shiny Eevee in Serena's arms.

"Hey! I never seen an Eevee in this color before. Does it belong to you?" Zoey asks in surprise.

"No. Eevee is a wild Pokemon," Serena answers.

"That's right. I'm kind of on my own," Eevee replies.

Zoey gaps, and asks, "Did… did it just talk?"

"It did. And it really love Pokemon Contest," Serena answers.

"Really?" Zoey questions.

Then Dawn happily says, "And guess what. Eevee became interested in Pokemon Conquest when it saw you and me during the final round of the Grand Festival in Sinnoh."

"No way," Zooey asks with a surprised smile.

"That's right. I'm kind of a fan of yours, but I'm also Dawn's fan too. I'm really pleased to meet you Zoey. I saw your contest battle at the Grand Festival and won. That battle you did with Leafeon and Mismagius was amazing," Eevee.

Zoey blushes, and says, "Wow! I never thought I have a talking Eevee for a fan."

Dawn giggles, "Why don't we continue our discussion over lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Zoey replies.

The three friends walk into the center with their Pokemon, Unknown to them, the Pokemon Poacher sees the performance. What's more, he can see his target is with the three female trainers. He looks at them with a stern look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Poacher's Arrival

In the Pokemon Center, Dawn, Zoey, and Serena are having lunch with their Pokemon, and Eevee. The Pokemon really love the food and snacks their trainers have and made for them, especially Mamoswine. Since this Pokemon is able to eat all of it's food and poffins in one bite.

"So Zoey, how are doing in the Hoenn Region?" Dawn asks.

"It's been going well. I never come up with a new contest move I want to use for this one," Zoey answers with a smile.

Serena asks, "How many ribbons do you won so far?"

"I won three so far, and I'm planning on winning my fourth ribbon here," Zoey says.

"We're planning on entering the contest to, so we're not going easy on you," Dawn says with confidence.

"Can't wait to see what kind contest moves you two came up with." Zoey replies with a smile.

"I can't wait to see what all of you are doing for the contest. I only wish I can be in the contest for real," Eevee says.

Zoey pats Eevee in the head, and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the chance someday."

"Thanks Zoey," Eevee replies with glee.

As the three friends and Eevee are talking about the contest, someone begins to approach the the table. This man has a scar on his face. Eevee turns to see the man, and gasps in shock. This man really scares Eevee, so it runs towards Serena and tries to hid in her backpack. This make the girls concern.

"Eevee, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Serena asks.

The girls look to see the man with the scar is walking towards them.

"Excuse me, but by any chance you have an Eevee of a different color with you?" The man asks.

The three girls look at the man with serious looks on their faces. There is something about that man that shouldn't be trusted.

Zoey firmly asks, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because that Pokemon rightfully belongs to me, and I would like to get my hands on it," the man asks.

"Who are you?" Dawn sternly asks.

"My name is Scar, and that is all you three need to know. And you still haven't answer my question yet," the man names Scar answer, sounding aggressive.

Serena calmly says, "I'm sorry, but we have no clue about this Eevee you speak of."

"I don't think you are being honest with me about it," Scar says, not sounding pleased.

Zoey glares at Scar, "She said we don't know this Eevee you speak of so I suggest you go somewhere else."

Scar begins to glare at the girls, "Fine, I'll go. But I will be back."

He turns around and walks away. When they know the man, Scar is gone, the girls can tell something is wrong.

"What is with this guy. Why he is so interested in Eevee?" Zoey questions.

"I think we know. I think this man is the Pokemon Poacher Eevee and Nurse Joy told us about," Dawn says.

Serena says, "I'm sure this guys is the same person. Nurse Joy told us his name is Scar, and this man has the same man."

"It is him," Eevee says, peeking out of its hiding place.

The three girls look at the scared Pokemon.

"He is?" Dawn questions.

Serena asks, "Are you sure it's him?"

"I'm sure of it. He is the one with the scar that had his Pokemon attack me. He's the reason why my paw is sprained," Eevee says, sowing the bandaged paw.

"What?!" Zoey asks in shock.

"Yeah. Serena found Eevee and it was hurt really bad. Nurse Joy was able to treat it, but it's paw's sprained," Serena explains.

"That is so uncool. I'd say we report this to Officer Jenny," Zoey says, sounding serious and not happy.

"Did someone call?" A grown woman's questions.

The three girls turn to see Officer Jenny with a roll up poster.

"Wow?! That was quick," Dawn replies, looking confused.

"So what is it you need to report to me about?" Officer Jenny asks.

"We met this man by the name of Scar. And according to little Eevee, this man has used his Pokemon to hunt it down," Dawn explains.

Serena brings out Eevee from her backpack, "Eevee got hurt because of it."

Officer Jenny gasps in shock, "Oh no! That's terrible!"

"Yeah. We think the man, Scar. The one who just talked to us is that same Pokemon Poacher Nurse Joy mention to us," Serena says.

"Did you say the Poacher name is Scar?" Officer Jenny asks.

"That's right," Dawn confirms.

"I was afraid of this," Officer Jenn says with a sigh.

She unrolls the poster to show the picture. It's a wanted poster. And on that very poster is the man that just talk with the girls about Eevee."

The girls and Eevee gasp in shock.

"That's him! He's the one who attacked me when I cramming to the city," Eevee confirms in shock.

Officer Jenny becomes surprised and confused, "Huh? A talking Eevee?"

"Um yeah," Eevee shyly replies.

Officer Jenny sighs in relief. "Good. I'm glad I wasn't hearing things. Either way, maybe I can get your testimony about what Scar was trying to do."

"Okay," Eevee answers, nodding its head.

Eevee explain to Officer Jenny about her situation. Eevee explains to her like she has with Dawn, Serena, and Nurse Joy. She explains about she is coming to Lilycove City to see their Pokemon Contest, but Scar the Pokemon Poacher and his Pokemon has got in the way. Eevee end up injured by the Pokemon as it tries to get away. Eevee also explain how a shiny talking Eevee like it will fetch a big price. Then ends it in how Serena has taken it to the center and is able to get help.

Officer Jenny writes the last information in her notebook, and says, "Right. Thanks for telling me this. I've been after this man for sometime. Even Pokemon Rangers are trying to catch him."

"You have?" Eevee questions.

"That's right. He's an infamous Pokemon Poacher, and he'll do anything to capture a Pokemon," Officer Jenny says.

"Even if it means hurting them," Serena worriedly replies.

"I'm afraid so," Officer Jenny says.

"That's just awful," Zoey says with an angry look on her face.

"Yeah. That Pokemon Poacher is worse than I thought," Dawn angrily adds.

Serena hugs Eevee, and says, "And we will stop at nothing to capture Eevee."

"Don't worry, I'll let the police know and they'll keep an eye out for Scar. Meanwhile, since Eevee is with you three, you all must make sure it's safe and protected," Officer Jenny says.

"Yes Officer Jenny," The girls and Eevee reply.

Officer Jenny walks away to send a report to the police about the Pokemon Poacher in town.

Dawn says to Eevee, "Don't worry Eevee, we'll make sure that poacher doesn't get his rotten hands on you."

"But what about the contest? How can we watch Eevee if we're going to be in the contest?" Zoey asks, trying to think of an idea.

Dawn and Serena are trying to think of how Eevee is going to be safe while they're in the contest.

Just then, Serena has an idea, "I know."

Serena, Dawn who is holding Eevee, and Zoey gone to Nurse Joy to ask them for a very important favor.

Nurse Joy smiles, and says, "I will be happy to let Eevee sit with me during the contest. So there's no need for you all to worry."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, this really means a lot to us," Dawn says with a smile.

"And Eevee will get to watch us perform our contest moves from a great seat," Zoey adds.

"All we have to do is wait until tomorrow and they we all get to be in the contest," Zoey says.

"Yeah. There's no way I'm going to lose," Dawn says with confidence.

Then Serena says, "I'm not going to lose either."

Eevee laughs, and says, "This is going to be a fun contest."

Later in the night, Dawn, Serena, and Zoey are sharing a room for the night. And Eevee is staying with them for the night as well. Thee girls are in their pajamas and are in their beds. Eevee is on the same bed as Serena.

"I can't wait until the contest tomorrow," Eevee says.

"Me either," Dawn says.

"And this one is kind of different," Zoey replies.

"How so?" Eevee asks.

"This Pokemon Contest is going to be a double performance and battle. What's more, it's going to be the same rules for the Hoenn Grand Festival," Serena explains.

"Oh! So for this contest you need two Pokemon,"Eevee replies.

"That's right," Zoey says.

"I wonder, how come the Grand Festival is a double performance? I remember from Sinnoh's Grand Festival, there is a double performance and battle too?" Eevee asks.

"I think it's so the Coordinators will have something to challenge with. They'll be using two Pokemon with their own abilities, and you find a way to use them to create a combine performance," Zoey explains.

"I see. It's like the performance Dawn did with Quilava and Buneary?" Eevee questions.

"That's right," Dawn says with a smile.

"Cool. Still I rather be in a contest and not just watch it. But I can't do it because of my paw. Plus I need a trainer. And in this case, I need another Pokemon to be my partner," Eevee says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to be in the contest someday. Until then, just have fun and watch how we do our performance," Serena says.

"Yeah. I'm rooting for all of you," Eevee says with a big smile.

After the discussion, the girls and Eevee are sleeping in their beds for the night. Unknown to them, the poacher, Scar is now aware that the girls have this Eevee. And he will do anything to capture this Pokemon. He even have a sinister plan to do so. There is going to be a contest, so he decides to take advantage of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lilycove Contest Appeals Round

The next day, everyone are lining up to get into the stadium to get to see the Pokemon Contest. People from far and wide come over to see the contest that Coordinators are going to perform on stage.

Inside the dressing room, Dawn, Serena, and Zoey are finishing getting ready to be participate for the Pokemon Contest. Eevee is sitting on the desk watching the three girls getting ready.

"Hey guys, how come you girls need to dress up for the contest?" Eevee asks.

"Well, it's a good idea to be sure you also look good while giving the performance," Dawn explains.

Then Zoey says, "But remember, the Pokemon are the real stars."

"Okay," Eevee replies, nodding its head.

Eevee then looks at the stuff the Coordinators are doing. They are getting themselves, and Pokemon ready for the contest.

Eevee looks at the others, and asks, "Serena, can have my fur brush and have accessories on me. I want to look good."

"Sure. What will you like?" Serena answer.

"Ribbons," Eevee eagerly answers.

Then calmly says, "And maybe a few flowers too."

"That sounds cute," Dawn says.

"Well, it's like Ninetales always tell me, sometimes a girl needs to accessorize and make sure your fur is clean," Eevee says.

Zoey laughs, "I'm guessing you're quiet a little lady are you."

"I maybe a girl Eevee, but I'm tougher than I look," Eevee says, with a smile on her face.

"Then let's do a little accessorizing before the contest starts," Serena says.

"Yeah," The two girls and the little Pokemon cheer.

Sometime later, in the arena, many people are sitting on their seats, and three people are at the judging seat next to the battlefield. In the middle is the hostess of the Pokemon Contest, Vivian Meridian.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the world famous Lilycove Coordinator Contest here in beautiful Lilycove city. I'm your host, Vivian Meridian," Vivian says over the microphone.

She then turns to see three of the contest judges. Of course, Nurse Joy has Eevee next to her.

Over the microphone, Vivian says, "And now let me introduce you to our panel of distinguished judges."

"Head judge and President of the Contest organizing committee, Mr. Contesta. President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo. And finally, Lilycove City's own Nurse Joy. And it seems we also have a little Shiny Eevee as a special guest." Vivian adds, naming the judges.

Everyone begin to cheer and clap in excitement. Many people are also looking at little Eevee. Eevee can't help but smile to see the contest up close.

"Here's what will be going home with today's winner," Vivian says.

Vivian then presents the contest ribbon. The Lilycove Ribbon is purple with light purple polka dots and light green lining on it, and a gold symbol in the middle,

Vivian says, "Isn't it beautiful. And very prestigious. Lots of Coordinators travel all around to compete in the Lilycove contest. So you can see some great performances today. And this time around will by Lilycove City's first double performance contest."

In the waiting room, all the coordinators, including Zoey, Dawn, and Serena are ready to compete.

Vivian moves out of the battle field, and stand where the judges are.

Then Vivian announces, "And now, let's jump off to the appeals around. Our first Coordinator has come all the way from Snowpoint City of the Sinnoh Region. Let's give a warm welcome to… Zoey."

Zoey runs on stage wearing the clothes she has worn during her contest at the Wallace Cup.

She throws her two pokeballs and shouts, "Glameow! Gastrodon! Go!

Two pokeballs fly in the air, and her two Pokemon comes out. A pink sea slug Pokemon, and a catty Pokemon. Soon the two lands on the ground.

Zoey calls out, "Gastrodon, use water pulse!"

Gastrodon uses water pulse that creates five rings of water.

Then Zoey calls out, "Glameow, jump throw the rings and use thunderbolt!"

Glameow jumps through the rings of water and uses thunderbolt. The thunder travels through the rings as they case the water to sparks.

"Now use Blizzard, Gastrodon!" Zoey adds.

Gastrodon uses its blizzard to freeze the rings, and they still have electric spark from the thunderbolt.

"And finally, Glameow use hidden power!" Zoey calls out.

Glameow then uses it hidden power and create a circle to hit the frozen water pulse and destroy them creating sparkles that has sparks like fireworks. Everyone are in awed to see it.

Mr. Contesta, says "A very unique way to combine water electric and ice. I think it's astonishing."

"It's truly remarkable," Mr. Sukizo replies with a smile.

"And the ending is amazing. They're almost like fireworks," Nurse Joy replies.

Eevee smiles to see the display Zoey says.

Then hears Vivian says, "What a great way to start off our contest. Now let's see the next contestant."

Over time, there has been a few double combination that are interesting, unique, amazing, and some might still need some work. After showing. Few contestants, it's time for the next Coordinator to perform.

"And next up, coming to us from the Kalos Region of Vaniville Town is Serena," Vivian announces.

Serena is on the battlefield wearing. The dress from her Pokemon performance.

She throws her pokeballs as she calls out, "Braixen!Pancham! It's time to shine!"

Her pokeballs fly in the air, and releases her Pokemon. Braixen and Pancham land next to each other.

"Braising use flamethrower!" Serena calls out.

Braixen waves her stick around as flames appear, and uses the attack.

Then Serena says, "Pancham use arm thrust!"

Pancham uses a few back flips and then jumps into the air. Then uses the attack on the flamethrower making them disappears into shimmering yellow sparkles. Soon the two Pokemon begin to dance on stage. They both do stand stands,a nod jump into the air and land on their feet. The two continue to dance.

Then Serena calls out, "And now… Pancham, stone edge!"

Pancham then slams it's fist to gut ground, and large blue stones are lift up form the ground. Braixen then her stick ready with fire on the tip of it. Each one comes up, and Braixen jump on one at a time as they come into the air. Braixen then do a final high jump, and performs the move fire blast. The blast creates a symbol in the air, and disappears into shimmering glowing sparkles. Everyone are amazed and happy to see it. Even the judges are I awed to see it, especially Eevee.

After the judges compliments on Serena's performance, saying how it's beautiful, remarkable, and astonishing, the contest continues with another few set of coordinators. Then Dawn is taking the stage now.

"Next from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region is Dawn," Vivian announces.

"Pachirisu! Togekiss! Spotlight!" Dawn calls out,and throws her two pokeballs into the air.

The the two pokemon comes out, and lands on the ground. First Togekiss begins to take to the sky.

"Pachirisu use sweet kiss! Togekiss use sky attack!" Dawn calls out.

Pachirisu perform a few kisses as hears begin to appear. Togekiss then uses its sky attack to move the hearts around in a tornado. Then combines all of them into one big heart.

Then Dawn calls out, "Alright Togekiss, now use aura sphere!"

Togekiss then released five blue spear from its mouth and puts it in the middle of the heart.

Then Dawn calls out, "Pachirisu use discharge on the heart!"

Pachirisu unleashes a yellow thunder that causes the heart and aura sphere to become electric.

Then finally Dawn calls out, "Pachirisu use super fang! Togekiss do another aura sphere!"

Togekiss creates one more aura sphere and put it in the middle with the other five. Then Pachirisu uses creates a giant fang with its front teeth, and hits the sphere in the middle. Causing it to shatter into little hearts and sparkle. Everyone cheer for excitement to see the event, and think it's sweet to see the hearts. Then the two Pokemon land as a finishing touch. The judges give Dawn's performance good feedbacks. Even Eevee is happy to see the performance.

After the performance, Dawn, Serena, and Zoey are together in the dressing room and really love the performance they have given today.

"Wow Serena! You were amazing with your double performance," Zoey complements.

"Thanks. During my Pokemon Performance, I practice with two or three of my Pokemon all the time," Serena replies.

"That means you had a lot of experience with double or triple performance," Dawn complements.

"You can say that. But you and Zoey did a great job with your performances," Serena happily replies.

"Yeah. Dawn, your performance with Pachirisu and Togekiss was great," Zoey replies.

"Same goes with Glameow and Gastrodon. They grown a lot since the last time I saw them," Dawn adds.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice calls out.

The girls turn to see their friend Eevee running towards them.

Dawn happily asks, "Hey Eevee, how was the appeals around."

"It was amazing. I especially love you guys the most," Eevee answers with a big smile.

"Thanks Eevee," Zoey replies.

Eevee happily says, "Someday, I'm going to be in a Pokemon Contest and do amazing performances like you did."

"Disguise the limits Eevee," Zoey comments.

Serena giggles, "Though you might need to find a trainer first.

On the t.v screen, Vivian announces, "Now let's look to see who will be our eight lucky contestant who will move on to the next stage."

The girls and Eevee look on the screen to see the results. Zoey appears first, then Serena, and then Dawn, and then five more Coordinators appear on the screen.

"Yes!" Zoey says in excitement.

"We made it!" Serena cheers.

"And we made it to the top three. And of course, Zoey, your performance has the highest score," Dawn adds.

Zoey laughs, "May as it is, but the contest is not over yet."

"Right. You still have the second round coming up," Eevee comments.

They look on the screen, and Vivian says, "And now let's shuffle the results to see who will be battling who in the second stage."

The screen then shows the eight pictures being shuffled on the screen. Then they picutres turns, and show who the eight Coordinators will be battle. Dawn is battling first with another girl. Zoey is battling with a boy in the third round. And Serena will be battling in the last round with another girl.

"Looks like I'm up first," Dawn replies.

"Don't worry Dawn, I know you'll do great," Serena says.

"Yeah. you can beat her," Eevee says.

Dawn giggles, and says, "Thanks."

They then hear Nurse Joy calls, "Eevee, it's time for us to get back to our seats for the second round."

"Okay," Eevee replies.

She turns to the girls, and says, "Good luck in the second round."

"Thanks Eevee," Serena says.

"And you can bet we'll give you a contest battle you won't forget," Dawn says with confidence.

"And you'll be one of us win the ribbon," Zoey adds.

"Thanks. I'm counting on all of you to do your best and give a great battle," Eevee says.

Eevee then runs back to Nurse Joy who has been waiting for her at the front door. Then the two leave together back to the judging table. Dawn, Serena, and Dawn are going to work extra hard to win, and give Eevee a great battle she'll ever see.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lilycove Contest Battle

A few of the contest battles have taken place, and the second round of the semi finals is about to start. Seeing the results Dawn has already finish with her battle and moved on to the finals. Serena will be battling with Zoey, only one will be in the finals.

Holding the microphone, Vivian says, "We're now bringing out the second round of the semi finals. We'll have Zoey of Snowpoint City, and Serena of Vaniville Town. You have five minutes on the clock… and begin!"

Zoey throws her pokeballs as she shouts, "Leafeon! Mismagius! Go!"

"Sylveon! Braixen! Come on out!" Serena shouts.

Both sides pokeballs are in the air, and come out the two pair of Pokemons. Leafeon and Mismagius are at Zoey's side, and Sylveon and Braixen is on Serena's side.

"Leafeon use energy ball! Mismagius use shock wave!" Zoey shouts.

Leafeon creates an energy ball and sends it flying. Then Mismagius uses shockwave and hit it a the energy ball. The two attacks combine together to become an electrical energy ball.

"Braixen use flamethrower! Sylveon use swift," Serena calls out.

Braixen has her stick out and uses her flamethrower to hit the electrical energy ball away from them, and into the air. Then Sylveon uses it swift attack to hit the energy ball disappears into sparkles.

"Wow you're good, but we have just started," Zoey says.

"I'm getting started too," Serena says.

Then Serena calls out, "Braixen use fire blast!"

Braixen waves it stick around and light it up with fire. Then unleashes a powerful flame.

"Leafeon use leaf blade on that Fire Blast! Mismagius, use lucky chant!" Zoey calls out.

Leafeon has it tail glowing as it jumps in the air. Mismagius gets behind Leafeon and begin to talk to it. Then moves away. Then the red gems on the chest begins to glow and expose red vines that knock out some of the flame of the fire blast. Leafeon leaf blade is powerful enough to cut the fire blast in half.

Then Zoey calls out, "Leafeon use Magical leaf!"

Leafeon then creates colorful leaves and aim them at the opponent.

But Serena says, "Sylveon use fairy wind!"

Sylveon then uses it feelers to create a powerful pink wind. That combeing with the magical leaf and spin around together.

"And now Braixen, use hidden power!" Serena adds.

Braixen then makes magical orbs appears from it sticks and use it to aim at the tornado. Then they all exploded in falling leaves and pink flower petals.

Then Zoey calls out, "Mismagius use psywave!"

Mismagius unleash the attack, and is aiming toward Braixen.

Serena calls out, "Sylveon use protect!"

Sylveon jumps in front Braixen and use a protective shield to knock out the psywave.

Then Serena calls out, "Braixen use flamethrower! Sylveon use fair wind!"

"Leafeon use aerial ace! Mismagius use psywave!" Zoey calls out.

Sylveon first use fair wind, while Leafeon uses aerial Ace. Braixen then uses flamethrower that travels around the fairwing creating a powerful tornado. Mismagius then uses its psywave and that head to leafeon's back. Then the psywave has transformed into wings.

Then Serena calls out, "Braixen use hidden power!"

Braixen then uses hidden power. The hidden power travels around the tornado.

"Mismagius use lucky chant!" Zoey says.

Mismagius then uses it attack to help give Leafeon a boost. Then at full force the two moves from different Pokemon combine with each other, and exploded into blue yellow, red, and pink sparkles. Then the pokemon stand at their side of the battlefield.

Suddenly, the timer reaches zero, and Vivian announces, "Times up!"

Zoey and Serena stop and look on the scoreboard.

"And the winner that will be going to the final round is…" Vivian says.

They look on the board to see the score. To everyone's surprise, Serena has a little bit more points than Zoey. Which means...

"Serena!" Vivan announces.

Serena smiles to see that she is going to final round, and know she will be fighting Dawn too.

Serena happily says, "Great job you two!"

The two Pokemon replies with a smile.

Leafeon and Mismagius are feeling sad that they lost the battle.

But Zoey says, "It's okay. We all did our best."

The two Pokemon then smiles at their trainers.

Serena walks over to Zoey with her Pokemon and they all smiling.

Serena says, "That was a great battle."

"Yeah. I never had a battle like that in a while," Zoye replies, as she looks at Serena.

Then the two Coordinators shake their hands thanking each other for the great battle they have put on. The audience like it too. Watching on the screen, Dawn likes to see the battle even though Zoey lost the battle. Either way, she can't wait until she does the final round with Serena.

Later on, Serena and Dawn are competing in the final round, and the winner of this round get the ribbon.

"Here we are at the final around. We have Serena and Dawn battling for us today. And the winner of this round gets the Lilycove ribbon. Then let's get started!" Vivian announces.

"Pancham! Sylveon! Go!" Serena calls out.

Then Dawn shouts, "Mamoswine! Pachirisu! Spotlight!"

Both of the trainers throw their pokeballs in the air, and both of the Pokemon from each side are set free from their Pokeballs.

Dawn is the first to make the move, "Mamoswine use ice shard! Pachirisu use discharge!"

Mamoswine blast ice sharde, and pachirisu uses discharge on it. That cause the attacks to combine and the ice shard are covered in electricity.

"Pancham use dark pulse! Sylveon use swift!" Serena calls out.

Pancham unleashes the dark pulse while Sylveon uses swift. The swift travels around the dark pule causing them to travel like a comet. Then the two combination moves combined with each other, and blast into snow and stars along with purple and light blue sparkles.

"Mamoswine use take down! Pachirisu use Discharge!" Dawn calls out.

Mamoswine begins it take down attack by charging at the two Pokemon. Pachirisu unleashes it discharge at Mamoswine. Since Mamoswine is a ground type, discharge won't hurt it. The electricity is being exposed on the take down, and Mamoswine then uses take down on both of the Pokemon.

Serena calls out, "Pancham use stone edge! Sylveon use fair wind!"

Pancham slams it fists on the ground create the stone edge. Then sylveon uses it fair wind to create a powerful pink wind at the pokemon. That causes the pokemon to get knocked out of the way.

Serena asks, "Are you two alright?"

The two are able to get up, and they seem fine.

"Alright then, Pancham use dark pulse! And Sylveon, use fair wind," Serena says.

The two Pokemon then uses their attacks to combine them together.

Seeing this, Dawn cauls out, "Mamoswine use ice shard around Pachirisu!"

Mamoswine then uses it's ice shard around Pachirisu and create a hollow sphere of ice. Then pachirisu begins to roll around on it like a ball.

Then Dawn calls out, "Pachirisu use discharge!"

Pachirisu uses discharge as it runs around in the ball and the electricity from it cheeks cause it to glow and shimmer like a chandelier.

Then Serena shouts, "Sylveon use swift at the tornado!"

"Mamoswine use hidden power on pachirisu!" Dawn shouts.

Mamoswine then uses hidden power to hit the sphere to give Pachirisu some more speed. Then Sylveon uses swift on the tornado that combine the attacks together. Then the two collide with each other creating multi color glitter. Then the two Pokemon stand on their side of the battle field with their trainers.

"Pancham use arm thrust! Sylveon use swift!" Serena calls out.

Dawn calls out, "Mamoswine use take down! Pachirisu use spark!"

As the Pokemon are going to perform their next attack, the timer reaches to zero, and Vivian calls out, "Times up!"

The Pokemon stop attacking, and the two trainers look at the screen.

"And the winner of the Lilycove Contest is…" Vivan says, beginning the announcement.

On screen, They can see the two point bars are almost empty, but Serena seems to have a few more points than Dawn.

Vivian announces, "And it's Serena!"

Serena and her Pokemon smiles to see that they have won the Pokemon Contest.

Piplup and Buneary saddens to see they have lost the contest.

Dawn picks the two up, and says, "No need to worry, we did our best best. And we also had an amazing battle."

The two Pokemon then begin to smile. Serena then walks over to Dawn and her Pokemon.

Dawn happily says, "Congratulations Serena."

"Thanks. I'm glad I get to have an amazing battle today," Serena replies.

"Yeah. That was awesome," Dawn agrees.

Later on, The judges are here to present Serena the Lilycove Pokemon Contest ribbon. Serena is with her three Pokemon, and the three judges are in the middle of the battlefield. Eevee is also standing with Serena and her other Pokemon. Mr. Contesta is holding a small tray with the ribbon on it.

Vivian announces, "And here Ms. Contest giving the winner her ribbon."

"You have given us a very unique performance. And your Pokemon and the audience were having so much fun watching it," Mr. Contesta says, presenting the ribbon to Serena

"Thank you very much," Serena says.

She takes the ribbon and looks at it with a smile on her face.

She the hears Eevee asks, "Serena, can I see it?"

"Sure," Serena answers with a giggle.

Serena kneels down and shows Eevee the ribbon. Eevee has never seen a ribbon that close before. Her eyes sparkles, and wishes she can have a ribbon like that.

Suddenly, a scream begins to surrounds the area. Many Pokemon begins to enter the area and onto the battlefield. There is a Scizor, a Sneasel, a Tangela, a Fearow, a Houndoom and a Seviper. All of the Pokemon comes out the battlefield and surround Serena, Eevee, her Pokemon, and the judges.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Contesta asks.

"That isn't being very remarkable," Mr. Suziko adds in concern.

Eevee gasps, "Those Pokemon!"

"What's wrong Eevee?" Serena asks in concern.

Eevee jumps into Serena's arms, and answers, "He's here!"

"You don't mean?!" Serena exclaims, realizing what Eevee means..

"They're my Pokemon," A man's voice speaks up.

Serena and Eevee along with everyone else look to see the owner of the Pokemon has enter the battlefield. Serena and Eevee are shocked to see who the man is. It's the man Serena has seen earlier. The man is after Eevee. The man is Scar, the Pokemon Poacher.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Serena and Eevee are stunned to see the Pokemon Poacher, Scar is here of all places. Braixen, Sylveon, Pancham are ready to take the poacher's Pokemon in with a battle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Contesta demands.

"I prefer not to cause much trouble, so long as I can get what I came for," Scar firmly answers.

Serena is stunned to hear what the poacher is saying, and knows who he is after.

She holds onto Eevee, and sternly says, "I'm not handing Eevee to you. Eevee doesn't want to go with you at all."

"Is that so? I was hoping that you'll give up the easy way, but I get to do it the hard away," Scar says with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Nurse Joy questions.

"Easy. Seviper use poison tail!" Scar answers.

His Seviper jumps in the air, and make its tail glow purple. Then is going to use it on Serena and the others.

Serena calls out, "Pancham, use dark pulse!"

Pancham then uses it dark pulse on Seviper tail, the attacks combine and exploded.

"Tangla use sludge bomb!" Scar calls out.

His tangla creates balls of sludge and hit Pancham with it.

Serena calls out, "Pancham!"

Pancham's cheeks has become purple, meaning it has been poisoned.

Serena brings out her pokeball, and says, "Pancham return!"

Serena uses her pokeball to put Pancham back inside. Once inside, Serena needs to be careful with this poacher.

"Braixen use, fire blast!" Serena calls out.

But Scar commands, "Scizor use x-scissor!"

Braixen then uses it fire blast attack, but Scizor counter act it with it x-scissor. That also hit Braxin to falls to the ground, but manages to get on its two feet.

Then Scar says, "Houndoom use fire fang! Fearow use aerial ace!"

Houndoom creates fire from its mouth, and goes on to its teeth. Fearow then speed from the air, and dive into the battlefield. Then are heading right toward Serena and Eevee. Serena decides to stand her grounds to protect Eevee.

Before Houndoom can strike, someone calls out, "Piplup use hydro pump!"

"Gallade use psycho cut!" Another person calls out.

A piplup jumps in front, and unleashes a spout of water, and hits the Houndoom. Since Houndoom is fire type as well as a dark type, water type moves has a strong effect on it. Then Gallade blade from it hands glow purple. Then unleashes a purple slash at Fearow. That hit the Fearow and falls to the ground

Serena look to see Dawn and Zoey coming to the rescue with their Pokemon.

Serena happily shouts, "Dawn! Zoey!"

"Don't worry Serena, we'll help protect Eevee!" Dawn says.

"There's no way we're going to let our friend falls in a hands of a poacher," Zoey says in a serious tone.

Eevee is surprised to hear the girls saying that, and asks, "You… you really mean it?"

"Yeah. Your our friend. We'll never let that man take you without a fight," Zoey says.

"And you have your own dreams that you want to come true, like us," Dawn adds.

Then Serena says, "And we'll do whatever we can to help you."

"Braixen, Sylveon, be ready," Serena says.

Braixen and Sylveon are ready to battle. Dawn also releases Togekiss, and Zoey releases her Glameow. Eevee is surprised to see that the girls are willing to help her. Eevee also remembers how much the girls cared for her. Eevee feels that she really owe the girls for helping them out.

Eevee jumps off of Serena arms, and as herself ready to fight, "Then count me in too."

Mr. Suziko questions says, "I hope you don't mind for interrupting, but did you just talk?"

"Yes. I did Mr. Sukizo," Eevee answers.

Nurse Joy asks in concern, "Eevee, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. My foot does feel a lot better, but I'm not going to stand there and let this rotten poacher push me, my friends, or any Pokemon around. I'm going to join my friends in battle," Eevee says with determination in her eyes.

Mr. Contesta comments, "You have to admit, that Eevee has a lot of spirit."

"And wanting to stand by her friends is truly remarkable," Mr. Sukizo agrees.

"But Eevee, Scar hurt you the last time he saw you," Dawn worriedly says.

"I know, but I can't run away from him forever. I got to face him sooner or later, "Eevee replies.

Zoey calmly says, "Well then…"

Then she smiles, "I'm glad to have you battle with us."

"Me too," Serena agrees.

Then Dawn smiles, "And I'll be there too."

The girls stand with their Pokemon, and Eevee stand alongside them.

Scar grins, and says, "Well, well, looks like Eevee wants to fight. It looks like I get to see what you can do before capturing you."

"Not likely," Eevee sternly disagrees.

"Sneasel use fury swipe! Scar commands.

Sneasel runs over as his sharp nail glows.

Eevee runs and shouts, "Iron tail!"

Eevee tail glows, and both its iron tail and Sneasel's furry swipe repel each other.

Serena calls out, "Sylveon use swift!"

Sylveon uses swift on Seviper and and Tangela.

"Scizor use metal claw!" Scar commands.

But Zoey calls out, "Gallade use psycho cut!"

Both of the Pokemon performs their attacks, they cause them both to be pushed back. Gallade sees it chance, so it continues to perform the attack and hit Scizor.

Dawn calls out, "Piplup use bubble beam! Togekiss use aura sphere!"

Piplup and Togekiss perform their attack. But then, Scizor uses x-scissor on the aura sphere and the bubble beam. Then strikes at the two Pokemon. Then Tangela us going to use vine whip to hit Piplup and Togekiss. But then, Eevee uses protect to save her friends from danger.

A lot of the times, the pokemon from both sides continues to battle with their attacks and moves, but none of them seem to be giving them an inch of defeat. Soon, they are all starting to get very tired.

Dawn says, "What are we gonna do? SCar's Pokemon are really strong."

"Yeah, and our Pokemon are starting to get tired," Zoey says.

Serena asks, "Eevee, how are you holding up?"

"I little tired, but I think I can manage a little longer," Eevee answers.

With a grin, Scar says, "Alright, finish them all with one shot!"

The girls and Eevee gasp in shock, and see all of Scar's Pokemon are getting ready to attack. The girls know that they need to do something before their Pokemon are finish, and Eevee will be taken by force.

Eevee grits her teeth, and wonders in her thoughts, "What should we do? Scar's Pokemon are going to crush us if we don't do something. But how are we going to defeat them? They're so strong, and the others and I are going tired."

Eevee closes her eyes, and remember something very important. She remember getting some attack lessons from a wise Venusaur far from here in a place called the Forbidden Forest. That is inhabited by grass type Pokemon. Eevee is able to stay there for a short time.

She remember Venusaur saying, "You must remember to stand up what your believe in, and never let anyone stand in your way. You must work hard on your attacks if you want them to show how much you shine. You must be wise about using that move, it's a powerful move, and an Eevee never performed that move. You must use it wisely, and guard that power well."

Eevee realizes that she still has a chance to defeat Scar's Pokemon. But in order to do so, she is going to need the help from her friends.

Eevee runs back to the girls, and says, "Guys, I think I have a plan to defeat him."

"What is it?" Dawn asks.

Eevee then whispers the plan to Dawn, Zoey, and Serena. The girls do think it's rather shocking, and might be crazy enough to work. Zoey informs Nurse Joy to get the roof open. Nurse Joy agrees if it will help.

Eevee stands with the girls' Pokemon, and says, "Alright gang, let's do this!"

Dawn calls out, "Piplup use whirlpool, and hold on to it! And Togekiss use aura sphere!"

Piplup glows and creates a whirlpool, and tries to hold it on as good as it can. Togekiss then unleashes multiple aura sphere and they travel around the whirlpool. As the attack are being performed the rooftop begins to open

Then Zoey calls out, "Glameow use iron tail! Gallade use signal Beam!"

Gallade uses it signal beam. Glameow uses it iron tail to grab it, and spins it around with its tail. Then puts the signal beam in the whirlpool. The roof on top of the arena opens even more.

"Braixen use flamethrower! Sylveon use fair wind!" Serena calls out.

Braixen performs the flamethrowers, and Sylveon performs the fairwind. And put them inside the whirlpool with the other attacks. Zoey also brings out Mismagius to use it confusion to help keep the whirlpool in place as the attacks continues to go round in circle. Then turn on the side.

Confused, Scar wonders, "What are they up too?"

Then he calls out, "Attack them now!"

All the Scar's Pokemon unleashes their attacks at once, and are going to hit the Pokemon.

Finally, the window is finally open, and Eevee can feel the bring sun shining down at it. Now it knows she is ready to perform her powerful attack.

She opens her mouth and a strong circle appears on it. Everyone gasp in shock to see this. Even the girls are stunned to see this.

"No way?! Dawn excalims.

"Is that what I think it is!" Serena adds in shock.

"But it can't be?!" Zoey question, not believing what is happening.

Eevee says, "Yes it is…"

Then she cries, "Solar Beam!"

Eevee unleashes a beam of solar light, that hits the combine attack and travel across the area. The power of the girls' Pokemon and Eevee's attack are enough to cut through the other attack, and… boom… The attack has strike at the Pokemon.

Soon, rainbow sparkles, pink flower petals, and small blue obs are floating down the stadium. Everyone are astonished to see the multi combined moves being performed.

Scar becomes stunned to see all of his Pokemon are knocked out. He grits his teeth in anger, and put all of his Pokemon back in their pokeballs.

Scar brings out a gun, that contains an electrical net, and says, "I'll get you for this!"

Eevee gasps to see the gun is being aimed right at it. The other six Pokemon stand in front of it to defend Eevee. Serena and the girls come to Eevee's defence.

"Leave Eevee alone!" Dawn demands.

"You lost Scar!" Zoey adds in anger.

"Now put that gun down and walk away!" Serena demands.

"Like I'm going to listen to you little runts. I will capture that Eevee," Scar protests in anger.

"Not if I can help it! Spinarak use string shot!" A voice calls out.

Suddenly, stick string appears and wrap Scar up, pinning his arms to the side and drop his gun in the process. Then Growlithe runs over and circle around the man, growling at him.

Officer Jenny walks over, and says, "Scar, you're under arrest!"

Scar grits his teeth in anger knowing that he has lost, and his poaching days are over.

Serena walks over and picks up Eevee. Then Dawn, Zoey, and the Pokemon walk over to her to see how tired she is from the solar beam.

Serena says, "Eevee, you were great."

"Thank you," Eevee replies with glee.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Eevee the Coordinator

After the extreme Pokemon battle, Dawn, Zoey, and Serena take Eevee and their Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to give them some medical care. Nurse Joy and Chansey are still working on the treatment to the Pokemon. As the girls wait Mr Contesta and Mr. Sukizo are waiting along with them, and are talking with the girls about Eevee.

Serena says, "Sorry about what happened at the Pokemon Contest arena."

"Yeah. We were hoping to get Eevee out once the contest is over," Zoey says.

"That's okay. I must admit, I never seen a talking Eevee with a shiny coat. And one that could use solar beam rather well," Mr. Conesta replies.

"And that special finishing combination is remarkable," Mr. Sukizo replies.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for Eevee, we wouldn't have defeated that Pokemon Poacher and his Pokemon," Dawn says.

"Eevee is a pretty cool Pokemon," Zoey replies.

Mr. Contesta nods his head, "I agree. I'm sure it must be pretty amazing having a Pokemon like Eevee by your side. And by the way, which one of you owns that Eevee?"

The three girls look at each blinking their eyes a few times, then turns to the two men.

Serena answers, "The truth is… Eevee is really a wild Pokemon and doesn't belong to anyone."

"She's right. Eevee actually travels around and watch Pokemon contest. Eevee really became passionate about Pokemon Contest when Dawn and I battled in the final round of Sinnoh's Grand Festival," Zoey says.

"I remember that one. You both put on an amazing performance," Mr. Contesta replies.

"Yeah. At that time, Eevee wish to be a part of it. That is, until Scar came along and tried to capture it. And Eevee got really hurt," Dawn adds.

"Truly unremarkable on what that man tried to do. But it is truly remarkable to see Eevee battle the way it did. Eevee seems to be more than a beginner," Ms. Sukizo replies.

"I know what you mean. Eevee must have done a lot of training to learn how to use a combo move like that. And the wave Eevee uses it attacks on the other Pokemon was great," Zoey replies.

"I agree. Eevee was able to stand up to Scar and his Pokemon, and was able to defeat him," Dawn says.

Then Serena happily says, "And Eevee helped us pulled off an incredible combination."

"I agree. That Eevee sure is something,"

Leaving the medical room, Chance has Eevee on a rolling stretcher, and Nurse Joy is carrying the pokeballs on trays.

"Your Pokemon as well as Eevee are back to perfect health. What's more, Eevee's paw is all better," Nurse Joy replies with a smile.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Zoey says.

All the three girls collect their pokeballs.

Serena turns to Eevee, and asks, "So how are you feeling, Eevee?"

"I feel much better. And my paw doesn't hurt anymore," Eevee happily answers.

Serena giggles, "I'm so glad."

"We're all glad you're feeling much better," Dawn says.

She takes out a poffin and presents it to Eevee, "Will you like one of my poffins?"

"Sure." Eevee answers.

Then takes the poffin from Dawn's hand, and eats it.

After eating it, Eevee says, "This poffin taste delicious, sweet and puffy, but a has a little spice to it. Either way, it's great."

"I'm glad you like it," Dawn says, happy about the comment.

Mr. Contesta comes over, and says, "So Eevee, the girls told me that you have a passion for Pokemon Contests."

"That's right, Mr. Contesta. I watch the contest all the time, and I know who you are. You're the head of the Pokemon Contest Committee. And the one next to you is Mr. Sukizo, the president of the Pokemon Fan Club," Eevee answers.

"That's right. You're quite knowledgeable," Mr. Contest says.

"Thank you," Eevee replies.

Then Eevee asks, "So girls, are you going to be heading off after this?"

"We are. We'll be heading to the next contest," Serena answers.

Then Zoey asks, "But what about you Eevee? What will you do?"

"I'm going to travel some more and do some training. Then go to where the next contest will be at next," Eevee answers.

Dawn saddens, and says, "So you'll be traveling by yourself."

"Seems like it," Eevee says.

Serena, Dawn, Zoey, and Eevee are starting to feel down. Eevee will be all alone, training, traveling, and watching the contest alone. Plus, the girls have become attached to this Eevee. They will feel sad about parting ways from each other.

Suddenly, Zoey smiles, turns to Serena and says, "Serena, I think you should be the one to raise Eevee?"

"Huh?" Serena reples.

Eevee twitches her eyes and look at Dawn with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Serena asks.

"I mean Eevee should travel with you. That way, Eevee can be in Pokemon Contest, and will have a good Coordinator to help it out. Plus, in a way, I'd say we all got attached to Eevee, and it will be sad to let Eevee be alone, " Zoey explains.

Dawn like the idea, and says, "Yeah. Beside, you're the one who first came to Eevee when it was in trouble. Plus, you're also the one who helped take care of it."

"Well, uh, I don't know," Serena says, sounding unsure.

She turns to Eevee, and asks, "What would you want?"

"Well, I do love being with you three. You all have been so nice to me. You all take care of me, feed me, and showed me your contest moves. I really want to be with you even more. And I can learn more about being in contests this way. Mostly, I get to hang out with Serena and see you two sometime," Eevee says, giving the question a lot of thought.

Eevee smiles, and says, "I think I would like to be your Pokemon. If that's alright?"

"I will be glad," Serena happily replies.

Serena takes out her pokeball and presents it to Eevee. Eevee taps her paw on it, and the pokeball opens up. Then Eevee goes into the pokeball. Once Eevee inside, the pokeball shakes a little as the button flashes red. Then the pokeball clicks, meaning capture is complete.

"Alright, I caught Eevee!" Serena happily cheers.

Serena then releases Braixen, Sylveon, Pancham, and Eevee out at the same time.

Serena smiles, and says, "Hey guys, Eevee is going to stay with us."

"I hope I will be a great member to your team," Eevee replies.

Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon gather around Eevee and give it a hug. The others are glad to see that Eevee is happy, and is going to be traveling with Serena to perform in more Pokemon Contests.

Later in the evening, Serena, Zoey, and Dawn are at the outskirt of the city. Now that the Lilycove City Pokemon Contest is done, it's time for them to move onto the next down for the contest, catch more Pokemon, and do some training for new contest moves.

"So guys, what are you going to do?" Serena asks.

"I think I'm going to do some more training to come up with new contest moves," Zoey answers.

"Me too, "Dawn replies.

"I'll be doing some training too. Now that Eevee is a part of my team, we got some new combinations to work with together," Serena answers.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what new moves we can come up with," Eevee happily says.

Dawn happily says, "I hope we'll see each other again at the next contes. Especially at Hoenn Grand Festival."

"You bet," Serena says.

"And we hope the next time we see you, you'll be even better than you are now, right Eevee?" Zoey replies.

"Yeah," Eevee answers.

And so the three friends take their separate ways to go to do training, and or go to their next is planning on working hard to become great with contests, and work with other Pokemon. They all hope that when they do see each other, it will be either at the contest, training, and especially at the Grand Festival.


End file.
